En la convención de animes
by angelihatake
Summary: A sakura realmente le gustan los animes, pero a Sasuke...de alguna forma comenzaron a gustarle en especial de cierto tipo.-hmp, quieres hacerlo aqui? con tanta gente? -no te parece excitante? -me gustan tus ideas Haruno -me gusta que te gusten mis ideas


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿globalización? ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejarnos un súper reporte de eso para dentro de 2 días?-gritaba esperando que mi anciana maestra chiyo me escuchara.

-cállate frentona-me reprendió mi cerda amiga Ino.-tenemos sábado y domingo para hacerlo.

-Ino…jamás acabaremos con este reporte…además, ya tenía planes para el fin de semana.

-planes…? Se puede saber cuáles-grito el torpe Naruto que se sentaba detrás de mí.

-que te importa Naruto-le conteste dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-ahh eso dolió Sakura…-se quejo.

-para eso te lo hice idiota ¬¬

-silencio Sakura, Naruto…les va a oír la anciana-nos susurro Tenten.

-vaya… es muy problemático sentarme cerca de ustedes-se quejo Shikamaru.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Sakura? Si empiezas hoy, tal vez termines antes de las 12-me sugirió Temari.

-pero… ahh esto es estresante…jamás acabare-suspire.

No quería, me negaba rotundamente. Porque tareas? porque cuando tenía algo que llenaba mi mente al cien!…: Iba a haber en la ciudad una Convención de animes! Jamás mostraba una sonrisa tan grande como cuando estaba en una convención. Mi adrenalina estaba al cien. Gritaba como loca viendo las tiendas que llegaban con cosas de animes y los cosplays. Amaba tomarme fotos y comprar cosas. Desde discos de música , k-pop, hasta posters, animes, doramas, ropa, accesorios…todo.

Ya estaba contando los días, más bien las horas, solo tenía un pequeño problema… mi novio no iría conmigo, probablemente iría sola. A él no le gustaban mucho los animes ni nada relacionado con eso.

-hmp ya cállate Sakura o nos sacaran a todos-suspiro Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi vida… el mejor amigo de Naruto del cual estaba enamorada. Mi novio desde hace 1 año y unos cuantos meses.

-sii, disculpa-le mande un beso con la mano. *-*

-hmp-¿eso era un gracias, un "beso a su manera" o un compórtate? Hmp, que difícil era entenderle y aun así lo amaba profundamente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-dime Sakura, vas a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana?-me pregunto Ino cuando salíamos de la escuela.

-claro, iré a la convención-le respondí-porque?

-bueno, no tengo nada interesante que hacer este fin de semana…y la tarea amm…sabemos que no la terminare. Así que, ¿puedo acompañarte a esa convención?

-claro! Ahh cerda sabía que no me dejarías mal :)

-pero porque el cambio repentino?

-porque Sai me dijo que él y Sasuke tienen planes con Naruto para ir a no sé dónde.

-cerda, me acompañaras solo porque tu novio no está disponible? U.u

-no frentona, te acompaño, porque quiero ir pero creí que ibas a ir con Sasuke y no quería hacer mal tercio y a Sai no se si le gusten esas cosas, así que como ellos tienen planes te acompañare.

-te…tengo una idea-dijo Hinata detrás de Ino-que les parece si van a mi casa y hacemos el reporte de chiyo-sama las 3 hoy toda la noche y mañana que nos levantemos vamos a la convención juntas.

-hinata, igual vas a la convención?

-claro ^^

-y Naruto?

-pues él ya tiene planes.

-entonces me parece perfecto-deje emocionada-hablare a mi casa para avisar. Nos vemos a la salida.

Y así se nos fue casi un día entero. Típico. Hacer tareas en casa de mis amigas era más fácil, aunque un poco lento ya que nos entreteníamos viendo videos, escuchando música, cantando y más que nada, platicando. Nos dormimos a las 4 de mañana y nos levantamos hasta las 11:30. Nos bañamos y fuimos a nuestras casas por nuestra ropa que llevaríamos a la convención.

Estaba tan emocionada que ni salude a mi mamá cuando entre a mi casa, supongo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegue…

Guarde mi ropa en una mochila y estaba buscando mis zapatos cuando escuche mi celular sonar. Era Sasuke.

_-Sakura? Donde estas?_

-Sasuke…estoy en mi casa guardando mis cosas para salir, porque?

_-hmp, iras a la convención esa?_

-sabes que no me la perdería por nada del mundo…

-_y si te digo que cancele mis planes con Naruto y quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo?-dijo con una seductora voz._

-de verdad?...

-_si_

-lastima Sasuke ya tengo planes. Te marco en la noche, hasta luego…te amo.- colgué sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Lo conocía perfectamente bien. Trataría de seducirme para que me quedara y si me hablaba con esa voz sabia que lo conseguiría. Por lo que tuve que actuar rápido antes de sucumbir en la tentación.

Salí de mi nube de pensamientos cuando vi un mensaje nuevo.

_From: Sasuke (L)_

_Como te atreves a colgarme ¬¬ el idiota de Naruto no deja de reírse de mí. En tu conciencia quedara si Hinata queda viuda antes de casarse. Hmp saldré con Naruto y los demás… y no es que te este informando de donde estaré, te digo solo por si te interesa e_é adiós molesta._

-Já. Tonto y sexy Sasuke. A mí no puedes engañarme ^^ me quieres tanto como yo a ti!

Y si no, al menos aparentaba muy bien quererme.

Seguí en la búsqueda de mis zapatos mientras recordaba el día en el que lo conocí…

*Yo estaba leyendo un manga mientras caminaba por el parque. Tontamente iba caminando sin fijarme de por dónde estaba o hacia donde iba. Solo tenía ojos para leer aquel manga, cuando sentí que chocaba contra la dura espalda de alguien.

-dis…culpa-dije frotando mi frente que había quedado roja por el impacto.

Y fue hasta que escuche un "hmp" que me atreví a mirar a la cara a aquella persona.

Alto, cabello negro, mirada oscura y penetrante, y una rara sonrisa de medio lado que a mí me pareció seductoramente irresistible.

-Sakura-escuche una conocida voz cerca de donde estábamos-hey sakura…

-Naruto? Que…! Ahh que haces aquí?

-estaba platicando con mi amigo Sasuke. Ahh si, te lo presento. Sasuke… ella es Sakura Haruno, Sakura el es Sasuke Uchiha. Vaya mis 2 mejores amigos ya se conocen. Estupendo! ^^

Naruto me conto muchas cosas ese día; como que conoció a Sasuke cuando eran niños y ambos se perdieron de sus papás en el supermercado.

Por alguna razón a sasuke no le agradaba mucho recordar esa historia.

A partir de entonces los 3 nos encontrábamos "casualmente" en cualquier parte. Casualmente, porque Ino insistía en que lo siguiéramos a donde fuera.

Así fue como me volví acosadora del Uchiha. Lo seguía y observaba mientras esperaba que su hermano lo pase a buscar a la salida del colegio en su convertible negro; lo observaba tomar refresco, desayunar, platicar. Ino lo había definido como acoso visual. Y cuando jugaba en las canchas…así la cosa cambiaba.

Cuando sasuke jugaba yo me volvía peor, a eso Ino le llamo "violación visual".

Hasta que un hermoso día, sasuke que pidió que saliéramos al parque. Ahí platicamos, reímos, jugamos y nos dimos un beso.

Y empezamos una relación que ya llevaba 1 año y… algunos meses. En el que había vivido muchas experiencias a su lado… Sasuke me había robado la virginidad cuando me llevo a casa después de un baile escolar a los 10 meses de relación. Por alguna razón ese día me pareció el mejor de mi vida, supongo que porque fue con Sasuke con el que lo hice. Obviamente ya habíamos repetido la experiencia unas cuantas veces más, pero nunca como la primera.

Y ahora ese semestre estudiábamos juntos en la clase de Chiyo-sama.

Todo me parecía tan irreal, tan perfecto que no podía creerme tanta suerte, el chico más lindo del colegio solo para mí.*

Termine de acomodar mis cosas y me colgué la mochila al hombro . la vibración de mi celular me termino de sacar de mis recuerdos.

-ehh? Mi celular…donde lo deje?. Debe ser Sasuke…

Pero no, era mi madre…

-mamá?

_-sakura, donde estas? Según Hinata saliste de su casa desde las 12:30…_

-mamá, estoy arriba…en mi cuarto.

_-ehh…baja a almorzar_-y colgó.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ya estaba todo listo. Mi madre se había ido a trabajar así que tuve que agarrar un bus para llegar a casa de Hinata de nuevo. Subí, me senté y saque mi celular. Acababa de guardar un fanfic de mi anime favorito y mientras llegaba a casa de Hinata quería leerlo.

=O era tan gracioso que no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas llevando automáticamente mis manos a mi boca para evitar que todo el camión me viese como loca, pero era muy tarde…una señora me veía como si fuese la persona más rara del mundo.

Me sonroje inmediatamente al darme cuenta que la señora no era la única.

Agradecí internamente cuando llegue a casa de Hinata. Ino ya había llegado, así que ya estaban casi listas. Saque mi ropa y me empecé a vestir.

Una hora más tarde ya estábamos completamente listas para irnos. Subimos al coche del señor Hiashi rumbo a la convención de animes.

Y ahí estábamos, Ino con un cosplay de colegiala, Hina con uno de maid y yo gatita :3 con una minifalda y blusa, orejas y todo. Perfectas!

-listas? Ya tengo nuestras entradas ^^ -dije emocionada-vamos…rápido!

-tranquilízate frentona, apenas estamos llegando…

-exacto! A penas estamos llegando y ya son las 2pm! Cierran a las 10pm así que tenemos escasamente 8 horas D: corran .

Jalé a ambas para que entráramos al lugar.

-E.T está en casa :3 –grite emocionada-vamos!

No habían pasado ni 2 horas y yo ya había gastado más de la mitad del dinero que llevaba en camisas de mis grupos y animes favoritos, dulces japoneses, discos de música, animes, posters, galletas de la fortuna… y ya me había tomado más de 50 fotos con Hinata, Ino y algún personaje que encontráramos por ahí.

Estaba tan distraída que después de un rato sentí que mi celular vibraba.

-y ahora qué?

-_sakura? Soy Sasuke, se puede saber dónde demonios estas?_

_-_ya sabes dónde estoy Uchiha! Y aquí me quedare hasta que me saquen ^^ así que pierdes tu tiempo llamándome.

-_hmp, si, ya sé donde estas… yo igual estoy ahí así que sal a verme._

_-_estas aquí? En la convención de animes? Pero creí que no te gustaban!

-_sí, no me gustan pero Naruto le hablo a la mamá de Hinata porque quería saber si ya había salido y le respondió que sí y que se veía lindísima. Naruto sintió miedo de que alguien- se detuvo, inhalo aire y continuo susurrando-de que Kiba quisiera aprovecharse de Hinata… así que aquí estamos :S_

-de acuerdo, te veo en la entrada en 5 minutos, ahora mismo estoy haciendo fila para comprar un poster pero no tardo. Ahh buscare a Hinata e Ino también, nos vemos.

-_hmp, otro poster? Porque no mejor pegas fotos mías en tu pared? En fin, te veo en un rato._

-Sakura?-escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-Ino, donde está Hinata?

-comprando unos broches, porque?

-los chicos vinieron-le respondí

-qué? Jaja porque?

-Naruto los arrastro. Sasuke dice que tiene celos de que Kiba se acerque a Hinata.

-upss muy tarde, Kiba estaba platicando con Hinata hace un momento…

-vamos!-le grite jalando a Hinata a mi paso

-que…?

-hina… Naruto está aquí vino a verte!

-y al pareces tiene celos de Kiba-susurro Ino-asi que mejor sal para que vea que estas bien.

-muy tarde chicas…-nos detuvo Hinata-ahí vienen los 3!

-sa…sasuke!-le hable rápidamente-Que…amm…compraron entradas?

-obvio sakura, si no como íbamos a entrar!

-Hey Hinata-hablo Naruto-estas bien? Te ves hermosa :3

-gra…gracias Naruto o/o

-Tu…tu amm un poco destapada pero te ves…realmente bien Sakura

-gracias sasuke ^^

-hmp, Sakura, ya que estoy aquí enséñame que tiene este lugar que tanto te gusta…

-claro! Vamos Sasuke!

En lo que resto de la tarde Naruto no se separo de Hinata y Sai…Ino no se separaba de Sai, ni yo de Sasuke porque a decir verdad, mas de una chica se le quedaba mirando y querían fotos con el ¬¬´

-Sakura, esto es aburrido

-ahh ya te estás pareciendo a Shikamaru u.u y dijiste que querías ver que había aquí.

-sakura, vámonos a otra parte a divertirnos-me susurro arrinconándome en la pared.

-noooo Sasuke, esto me gusta de verdad

-creí que yo también te gustaba de verdad…

-sí, pero aff no intentes chantajearme u.u

-no te chantajeo Sakura, pero…

-…pero…? Qué rayos ves ahora Sasuke?…no me digas que ves a una…¿Sasuke?

-Sa…Sakura…-trago saliva

-qué? Qué pasa?

-que es eso?-dijo apuntando una pantalla de una de las tiendas que estaban hasta el final del pasillo-que es lo que ven? Acaso es…

-ahh-dije sin darle importancia aunque sentía mis mejillas arder-es amm un anime…Hentai-susurre

-que es Hentai?

-amm animes que amm el hentai es el anime pornográfico-volví a susurrar

-también en animes existe eso?

-amm si

-rayos, con razón acabo de ver a Kakashi-sensei salir de ahí

-de verdad?

-si-dijo apuntando a un tipo con una máscara que salía de la tienda-hasta se puso una máscara para que no le reconozcan

-sasuke…voy a comprar algo, no tardo-dije mientras miraba en dirección a una tienda llena de posters.

-si, amm mientras iré a ver que hay por ahí

-claro Sas…que? Vas a ver qué?

Habré escuchado bien? Sasuke interesado en algo de una convención de ANIMES? El debe estar mal :S se supone que no le gustaban.

La curiosidad me gano y busque por todas partes a Sasuke con la mirada hasta que lo encontré en el pasillo donde estaban "aquellos" animes.

-sasuke?

-sakura! Que…amm que pasa?

-jaja no me digas que ahora ya te gustan los animes?

-en realidad…no

-eso parece, ven acompáñame a…

-acompáñame tu…-dijo jalándome y metiendo a un cuarto, por el aspecto que tenia parecía donde guardaban las cosas del aseo.

-a…a donde? A donde vamos?

-sakura no…yo…

-no me digas que te excito ver un anime Hentai, Uchiha?

-hmp, cállate Sakura, mejor me voy a casa…-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

-espera-dije jalándolo de la camisa-yo…yo también amm

-hmp, quieres hacerlo? Aquí? Con tanta gente?

-no te parece excitante?

-me gustan tus ideas, Haruno.

-me gusta que te gusten mis ideas, Uchiha.

-de verdad te ves muy bien así- me observó un par de veces más antes de poner sus manos en mi cintura y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y lamio mi lóbulo, yo solo me dedique a apretar su camisa en el área de los hombros con mucha fuerza.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar hacía mi cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos y dejándome marcas por donde pasaba.

El idiota sabía que no me gustaba que me dejara marcas, ya se la cobraría después.

Bajó su mano derecha por mi cintura hasta llegar al borde de mi falda, y enredo su mano en ella para subirla lenta y torturantemente mientras mi respiración comenzaba a cambiar de ritmo.

Subí mi mano hasta su cabeza y acaricie su cabello con lentitud, hasta que sentí que él jugaba con el borde de mi ropa interior, entonces jale su cabello hacia atrás para juntar mis labios con los suyos.

El separo nuestros labios para besar mi mejilla y después regresar a mis labios y morderlos suavemente para introducir su lengua en mi boca, y en cuanto se topo con la mía sentí que me moría ahí mismo. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos esa vez la sensación era diferente por la sencilla razón de que las demás veces el lo hacía con mas clama y lentitud pero ahora lo hacía más salvajemente y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme las piernas.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y aproveche el momento para quitarle la camisa y acariciar su torso firme y bien formado. El subió sus manos y me quito la blusa hábilmente. Entonces acaricio mis pechos sobre el sostén y me estremecí.

En respuesta baje mis manos para quitarle el cinturón rozando en el camino "accidentalmente" su erección. Sasuke gruñó y me tomo de la cintura para sentarme en una especie de mesa que había ahí y desesperadamente me alzo el sostén para llevar su boca a mis pechos.

Tuve que llevar mis manos a mi boca para no gritar cuando sentí que me mordía levemente.

Volví a bajar las manos a sus pantalones, esta vez quitándoselos si fallas.

Sentí sus labios en mi cintura nuevamente y un nuevo sonrojo en mis mejillas en cuanto logró quitarme la falda que ni siquiera sentí cuando la desabrocho.

Poco a poco hacia que ansiara más de él, así que lo jale para que se pegara mas a mí y me sentí morir de nuevo al sentir su erección golpear contra mí y no pude evitar soltar un gemido que se ahogó en su boca con un beso más apasionado.

Lentamente me fue recostando sobre la dura mesa y se posicionó sobre mí. Se separo de mis labios y bajo a mi pecho nuevamente para morder uno y acariciar el otro.

Aferré mis manos a su cabello, mientras él comenzaba a bajar por mi estomago, tomo mi ropa interior de ambos lados y las bajo lenta y vergonzosamente, se levantó solo lo suficiente para quitarse su última prenda, dejándome sin aliento, aun lograba que me sonrojara impresionantemente solo con mirar aquella parte de su anatomía que era imposible no mirar.

Subió de nuevo a mis labios mientras una de sus manos la llevaba a mi intimidad y la estimulaba suavemente.

Instintivamente abrí mis piernas ansiando más de él.

-sasuke!

-di…dime…

-ya…hazlo…ya!

Y como si esas fueran unas palabras mágicas me penetró de una sola estocada sacándome un gemido aún más fuerte.

Sasuke se empezó a mover en mi interior y yo enrollé las piernas en su cintura y me aferré a su espalda.

La sensación era indescriptible, ambos sabíamos que el lugar no era el apropiado y eso le daba un toque más excitante a la situación, pero era mi lugar favorito y eso me encantaba.

Constantemente le escuchaba soltar uno que otro ruido que mezclaba un gemido con un gruñido.

Las embestidas llevaban un ritmo rápido, casi animal. Podía sentir una fuerte descarga en mi interior con cada embestida que daba. Sus manos me exploraban por completo y me hacían gemir con fuerza. Yo me aferraba a su espalda y mordía su hombro o besaba su cuello y su rostro. Al poco tiempo aceleró las embestidas, el estaba llegando y yo no me quedaba atrás. Sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría.

Y así fue sus rápidas embestidas nos llevaron al cielo de ida y vuelta. Cerré los ojos y me sentí temblar bajo él mientras no dejaba de repartir su nombre innumerables veces, cuando los abrí de nuevo lo vi esconder su rostro en mi cuello, mientras seguía embistiendo hasta que algo caliente se derramo en mi interior y gritaba mi nombre.

A los pocos segundos, me miro con una mirada entre sexy y satisfecho, entonces se dejó caer sobre mí. Sentía su agitada respiración chocar con mi oreja y cuello. El solo hecho de estar con él se sentía tan bien que deseaba poder quedarme con el así para toda la vida.

Mi respiración poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, igual que la de él. Susurro un "te amo, mi molesta gatita otaku" en mi oído antes de besarme tiernamente las mejillas y sin previo aviso se levantó de sobre mí.

Me paso mi ropa y me ayudo a vestirme cuando termino él, besándome constantemente la espalda y cuello.

Recogí las cosas que habían caído de los bolsillos de mi falda. Observé la hora en mi celular, ya eran las 8:00pm.

Suspire, después de todo ni había sido tan mala idea venir a la convención.

-nee Sasuke, busquemos a los chicos-le dije cuando salimos de aquel cuartito.

-hmp,

-eso es un sí?

-si sakura, es un sí.

-y dime, Sasuke, te gustó la convención ^^-dije en doble sentido.

-me encanto Sakura. Es mas-me susurro en el oído-avísame cuando sea la próxima y yo encantado te acompaño.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Este día había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal! Trate de subir el fanfic en la noche, pero me emocionaba tanto en el msn que desperté a mis papas y no m dio tiempo de cerrar la lap a tiempo para hacerme la dormida xDD en fin u.u espero que les haiga gustado u.U la verdad tiene tiempo que lo empecé pero con las tareas, exámenes y eso solo me daba tiempo de escribir unas cuantas líneas y dejarlo para el día siguiente…y así hasta que lo acabe! Jaja en fin espero les guste :B me esforzare más ahora que empiecen las vacaciones! saludos ^^ fighting!


End file.
